The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 Jun 2017
01:15:04 CHAT DB511611: Do you have proof Mess 01:15:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Who would date lots of people in this world XD 01:15:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra, I know who would date West ;) ;) 01:15:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess can you bring Slendy? 01:15:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: who @michael 01:15:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me shows Korra a mirror so Korra sees himself 01:15:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: no korra would date jane 01:15:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: That guy in the mirror would ;) 01:15:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and nacht 01:15:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: JK 01:15:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and sayuri 01:15:06 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:15:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: im DEFO joking 01:15:15 CHAT Rick Sanhez: !test 01:15:16 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !hi 01:15:16 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:15:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there Michael I HPNG Shadow! 01:15:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Finally 01:15:21 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:15:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:15:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 01:15:26 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak roar 01:15:27 CBOT SlendyBot: roar 01:15:27 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: How does the bit know my name? 01:15:34 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: *Bot 01:15:36 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak My name is pinkie pie! 01:15:37 CBOT SlendyBot: My name is pinkie pie! 01:15:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak :D 01:15:46 CBOT SlendyBot: :D 01:15:47 JOIN Belle hurts forever has joined Team Demon Light. 01:15:53 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:15:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ITS PINKIE PIE 01:16:03 CHAT DB511611: ow why kick 01:16:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak Yup! :D :D :D 01:16:15 JOIN Amanda Heart 15713 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:16 CBOT SlendyBot: Yup! :D :D :D 01:16:18 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Guys, can I give y'all a HEADS UP 01:16:45 CHAT DB511611: Yo mess 01:16:49 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak come on everypony smile smile smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! 01:16:50 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Tomorrow morning, I have work but tomorrow night I am having a party 01:16:50 CBOT SlendyBot: come on everypony smile smile smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! 01:17:00 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: * Am going to a 01:17:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: i'm going afk i'm feeling a little depressed right now 01:17:09 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speak Come on every pony smile smile SMILE! 01:17:09 CBOT SlendyBot: Come on every pony smile smile SMILE! 01:17:14 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 01:17:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: If I somehow join chat and say random things then 01:17:20 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Im drunk XD 01:17:24 CHAT Chase McFly: How are ya Amanda? 01:17:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I hate drunk people 01:17:33 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but they can be SO funny xD 01:17:34 JOIN NEKO is TRIN has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:41 CHAT NEKO is TRIN: hey meow 01:17:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: dang 01:17:50 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: korra 01:17:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: full chat today. 01:17:51 CHAT Enchanted Iris: I hate people with white tongue as their breath stinks 01:17:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: can you go onto discord 01:17:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: white tongue? 01:18:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Wja 01:18:03 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *What's that 01:18:14 CHAT DB511611: Why was I kicked 01:18:18 CHAT DB511611: What 01:18:22 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: being rude I assume 01:18:23 CHAT Enchanted Iris: some people don't brush their tongues 01:18:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra, tmoz night I AM getting drunk. It's gonna be a late night party at my mates and i was invited 01:18:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :/ 01:18:49 JOIN Michael I HPNG Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 01:18:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Lol 01:18:59 CHAT Enchanted Iris: so all that food you eat and all those drinks you drink build up on your tongue and it changes color and it can turn white 01:19:08 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Not too drunk 01:19:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Korra are you invisible on discord or offline? 01:19:21 CHAT DB511611: They say you are what you eat 01:19:23 JOIN Michael I HPNG Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 01:19:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Ember. 01:19:30 CHAT DB511611: But I don't remember eating a piece of shit today 01:19:31 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Ok! No drinks 01:19:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am hiding. ;) 01:20:01 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi (wave) 01:20:05 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD @DB 01:21:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE 01:22:02 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hola 01:22:10 CHAT Mendes2: o/ belle 01:22:22 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra, if someone says they want some kids, write "kids" on some paper then hand them the paper 01:22:23 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: lol 01:22:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Belle 01:22:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: huh? 01:23:56 CHAT Mendes2: if you're any confused by CCC right now, it's basically an invasion of the immature ERB Wiki users 01:24:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am confused. 01:24:25 CHAT DB511611: How do I get to the chatlogs, it ain't working for me 01:24:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: (facepalm) 01:24:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is ERB? 01:24:34 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra, PM. Asap 01:24:37 CHAT Chase McFly: What's ERB wiki? 01:24:43 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:24:45 CHAT Mendes2: epic rap battles 01:24:47 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I have kept something from u, I think I should tell you 01:24:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Like GravityMan? 01:24:51 CHAT Mendes2: one of the wikis with a higher WAM 01:24:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Then PM me, Shadow. 01:25:01 CHAT Qstlijku: And Neo? 01:25:02 CHAT Mendes2: gravityman and neobranwen711 01:25:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:25:14 CHAT Qstlijku: I've seen GravityMan there a few times 01:25:15 CHAT Mendes2: loyg and I as well, but we're the normal-er users 01:25:17 CHAT Mendes2: as in older 01:25:20 CHAT Qstlijku: So it doesn't seem that unusual 01:25:34 CHAT Mendes2: and matoro58 was there earlier, but he left 01:26:07 CHAT DB511611: GravityMan and Neo? What about them? 01:26:31 CHAT Mendes2: they are basically complaining about every single thing wikia has done 01:26:33 CHAT Mendes2: or FANDOM 01:26:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr 01:26:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They keep back-taking Sayu and Pyro. 01:27:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me slaps them 01:27:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me craws into hole and dies 01:27:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf? 01:27:25 CHAT Mendes2: let's say that they're also trash-talking in their own chat 01:27:31 CHAT Mendes2: i'm lurking there 16 hours a day 01:27:44 CHAT Qstlijku: That was ofd 01:27:45 CHAT Qstlijku: *odd 01:27:51 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:25 CHAT Tariq Nasheed CHAT Any white supremacists in here? 01:28:14 CHAT Mendes2: I know why he said that, I think 01:28:29 CHAT Mendes2: there was also small invasion of a youtuber called minnesotaboyy 01:28:45 CHAT Mendes2: if you want to look him up, don't 01:28:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 01:30:41 CHAT DB511611: oh gee scoobs 01:30:50 CHAT DB511611: Theres drama scoobs 01:30:54 CHAT DB511611: Zoinks 01:31:49 CHAT Twixtie: Does no one care that mess just died XDDDD 01:33:18 CHAT Twixtie: Welp 01:33:24 CHAT DB511611: >craws into a hole and dies 01:33:25 CHAT Twixtie: rip mess 01:33:27 CHAT DB511611: what 01:33:29 CHAT DB511611: craw 01:33:32 CHAT DB511611: like crawdads 01:33:46 CHAT Twixtie: XD 01:34:14 CHAT Twixtie: I think she meant crawl 01:34:20 CHAT DB511611: Nah 01:34:22 CHAT DB511611: Crawfish 01:35:20 CHAT DB511611: what 01:35:20 CHAT DB511611: craw 01:35:20 CHAT DB511611: like crawdads 01:35:20 CHAT Twixtie: XD 01:35:20 CHAT Twixtie: I think she meant crawl 01:35:20 CHAT DB511611: Nah 01:35:20 CHAT DB511611: Crawfish 01:35:20 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:35:20 CHAT Twixtie: What's craw dads 01:35:20 CHAT DB511611: What is it now 01:35:22 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:35:56 CHAT DB511611: @twixtie small lobsters 01:37:38 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:37:40 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:37:43 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:43 CHAT DB511611: Do I at least get a kick reason 01:37:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 01:38:12 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:08 JOIN Michael I HPNG Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:09 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Mess 01:39:16 CHAT Qstlijku: No kicks don't have reasons 01:39:52 CHAT DB511611: So I just get kicked and nothing is explained 01:40:06 CHAT DB511611: How am I supposed to know what I did wrong 01:40:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @DB quit your backtalk 01:40:23 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:40:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ @Falco 01:40:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:40:48 CHAT Qstlijku: You also need to stop minimodding or otherwise behaving like a mod 01:40:53 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ^ 01:40:57 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: #RuPaul4Life 01:41:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Like commenting on bans or saying their reasons 01:41:09 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: can i kick him 01:41:12 CHAT Qstlijku: You do that on Community Central chat too @DB 01:41:14 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Shadow Yass! 01:41:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: can i kick db 01:41:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Q and he did it on FNAF and FNAF Rp as well 01:41:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:42:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Go for it Ember 01:42:14 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:42:26 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:42:29 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 01:43:22 CHAT South Ferry: Do not kick DB 01:43:44 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: South, do you even know who the good people are? 01:43:52 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Im just asking 01:44:10 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Btw, TDL as a mini community are the good people here 01:44:11 CHAT South Ferry: Sure, surely DB is a good person. 01:44:16 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: West and Murph aint 01:44:19 JOIN Belle hurts forever has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:22 CHAT South Ferry: Obviously. 01:44:26 CHAT South Ferry: This is basic common sense. 01:44:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: well you like Logan and West for some weird reason 01:44:56 CHAT Belle hurts forever: .I can't eat food �������������� 01:44:57 CHAT South Ferry: I do not like Jacob Murph. 01:45:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South and Logan, Brawl and Tiger aren't exactly either 01:45:06 JOIN A spy am i has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:07 CHAT South Ferry: However, I am on good terms with Logan.wood2. 01:45:25 CHAT South Ferry: Obviously Brawl is not a good person. 01:45:25 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I'm not XD 01:45:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: do you have any clue what he is doing to me and Korra 01:45:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: http://star-aura.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob/Iris_Rose/Artwork?file=IrisRoseFirstDesign.png this is the best Jacob 01:46:05 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 01:46:14 CHAT South Ferry: I am aware of the harassment Logan.wood2 has administered. 01:46:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 01:46:26 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what do you guys think of that character 01:47:00 CHAT DB511611: Pretty simple, not bad 01:47:16 CHAT DB511611: Kind of cool tbh 01:47:56 CHAT DB511611: Body is kind of weird 01:48:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: why 01:48:08 CHAT DB511611: Idk 01:48:11 CHAT DB511611: Just seems off 01:48:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: why 01:48:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: doesn't seem that off to me 01:48:26 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Ember that character is fabulous 01:48:27 CHAT DB511611: The skirt maybe, idk 01:48:32 CHAT DB511611: Can't really tell 01:48:35 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yas @falco 01:48:41 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: why is him wearing a skirt off 01:49:05 CHAT South Ferry: That character is part of the LBGTQ+ community, it seems. 01:49:07 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:49:08 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:49:10 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 23 messages logged. 01:50:11 JOIN Blue Tree Roots has joined Team Demon Light. 01:50:26 CHAT DB511611: Him? 01:50:26 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Blue 01:50:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yes @south 01:51:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I have quite a few LGBT OCs 01:51:08 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:51:08 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic, it seems I was demoted from my position. 01:51:10 CHAT Qstlijku: I doubt Mario actually made himself a bot 01:51:13 CHAT NeoBranwen711: hello friends 01:51:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Probably just pretending to be one 01:51:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 01:51:38 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:51:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: got premission from da man korra 01:51:48 CHAT DB511611: What? Why was I kicked now? 01:51:54 CHAT DB511611: I didn't know the oc was male 01:52:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: lol that kick was a test 01:52:25 CHAT NeoBranwen711: this chat tells me how many messages have happened since i clicked away on the tab 01:52:26 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thats neat 01:52:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but what do you think about him being male but looking female XD 01:52:32 CHAT South Ferry: I believe that my position should be added back on, TheKorraFanatic, as I have not ever helped a troll. 01:52:35 JOIN CupCakeBabeXX has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:39 CHAT DB511611: Its not really professional to let personal hatred get in the way of modding 01:52:43 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey 01:52:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hi, Cup. (wave) 01:52:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yell at korra 01:52:48 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: he told me to do it 01:52:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WTF? 01:52:55 CHAT DB511611: Kicks are usually a last resort 01:52:55 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Korra 01:52:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You asked me!!!!! 01:53:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Cup 01:53:06 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Korra exactly 01:53:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I got premission from you 01:53:17 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Q 01:53:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yes 01:53:24 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but you were going to do it anyways 01:53:27 CHAT South Ferry: Hopefully I soon receive my position back, after I was falsely accused of helping trolls. 01:53:33 CHAT DB511611: Didn't a mod tell you not to speak to me to prevent drama Ember 01:53:38 CHAT DB511611: Looks like you broke that promise 01:53:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: actually you di 01:53:47 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *did 01:53:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: you're the one who started 01:53:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen PyroNacht 01:53:55 CHAT DB511611: I wasn't 01:53:56 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw PyroNacht 36 days, 5 hours, 1 minute, and 57 seconds ago. 01:53:56 CHAT Enchanted Iris: https://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6uhg097bQ1r34jyyo1_500.gif anyone with facebook would know why I posted this 01:53:58 CHAT DB511611: You spoke to me first 01:54:02 CHAT DB511611: I screenshotted 01:54:19 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Drop the topic immediately 01:54:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: http://prntscr.com/fokda0 01:54:30 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: leaving that there 01:54:39 CHAT NeoBranwen711: falco said to drop it 01:54:42 CHAT Enchanted Iris: with the random wand that appears when you type in Harry Potter on your timeline 01:54:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra, check my PM. Happiness is about to hit me 01:54:43 CHAT South Ferry: Drop the topic immediately, and let us discuss something better, like my administrator position, that was taken away once more. 01:54:48 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: south 01:54:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: it will be a permanent noadmins 01:54:52 CHAT South Ferry: Well, not in that way, 01:55:02 CHAT South Ferry: Doing so will cause drama, talk about how it was yesterday. 01:55:07 CHAT South Ferry: How we were joking about it, indeed. 01:55:09 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:55:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Neo, please don't mini-mod. 01:55:22 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: korra discord 01:55:30 CHAT Qstlijku: So we don't want the ChatTags? 01:55:37 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Korra, please don't mini-mod 01:55:38 CHAT South Ferry: Everyone wants ChatTags. 01:55:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Like bold, image links and stuff? 01:55:41 CHAT South Ferry: Yes 01:55:46 CHAT South Ferry: It made the chatroom fun. 01:55:48 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:55:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am a bureaucrat here. 01:55:55 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: No mocking the admins or mods. 01:55:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Well you removed them from the js @South 01:55:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: so you aren't mod 01:56:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Learn your place, Neo. 01:56:02 CHAT South Ferry: Also, TheKorraFanatic, when will I be receiving my position back? 01:56:03 CHAT South Ferry: Qstlijku, 01:56:06 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Neo, don't push your luck 01:56:06 CHAT South Ferry: I removed the duplicate. 01:56:10 CHAT South Ferry: MediaWiki:Chat.js 01:56:15 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:56:20 CHAT South Ferry: You had two. 01:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: There wasn't a duplicate? 01:56:23 CHAT South Ferry: There was. 01:56:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Or I will get involved and u don't want that, trust me 01:56:29 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Neo Korra is a mod 01:56:30 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: @Neo 01:56:33 CHAT South Ferry: Neo was joking. 01:56:36 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but falco 01:56:38 CHAT South Ferry: Obviously. 01:56:40 CHAT NeoBranwen711: he says he's a crat 01:56:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: crat does not equal mod 01:56:45 CHAT Qstlijku: ChatTags is not on the js @South 01:56:46 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i am confused? 01:56:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Yes 01:56:50 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: he's an admin too 01:56:52 CHAT DB511611: South stop defending trolls 01:56:55 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ok yes but 01:56:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am above mod. 01:56:57 CHAT South Ferry: importArticles({ CHAT type: 'script', CHAT articles: [ CHAT 'u:dev:!ban/code.js', CHAT 'u:dev:!kick/code.js', CHAT 'u:dev:!mods/code.js', CHAT 'u:shining-armor:MediaWiki:ChatTags/code.js', 01:56:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Bureaucrat and admin means chat mod too 01:57:00 CHAT NeoBranwen711: admin does not equal mod? 01:57:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Crat is still counted as every rank 01:57:02 CHAT South Ferry: I am not defending any trolls, DB 01:57:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Bureaucrats is the highest up 01:57:05 CHAT NeoBranwen711: please help me to here 01:57:10 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: admin is higher up than mods. 01:57:14 CHAT NeoBranwen711: falco a techincaly 01:57:19 CHAT South Ferry: Since TheKorraFanatic is literally a co-owner, 01:57:20 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Neo, PM. I will explain 01:57:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: wouldt founder be 01:57:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: highest up 01:57:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: if i am to be understand correctly? 01:57:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Founder is same level as bcrat 01:57:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 01:57:36 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yeah 01:57:37 CHAT Qstlijku: I didn't realize you already added it @South 01:57:47 CHAT DB511611: I love how no one warned me for minimodding because it was against South 01:58:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: so please to be confirming 01:58:08 CHAT NeoBranwen711: founder = crat? 01:58:12 CHAT NeoBranwen711: or no 01:58:12 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ? 01:58:16 CHAT South Ferry: There is a clear bias, DB, everyone is aware of this. 01:58:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Not in this case @Neeo 01:58:22 CHAT Qstlijku: *Neo 01:58:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @DB quit breaking the rules so much 01:58:26 CHAT Qstlijku: The founder demoted 01:58:28 CHAT South Ferry: Neo wasn't joking? 01:58:38 CHAT South Ferry: That is a shame. 01:58:41 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yes @neo 01:58:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i am not joking 01:58:47 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i am really to be confused here 01:58:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Neo, PM 01:58:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Inexplained it a little more 01:59:09 CHAT South Ferry: Seems Neo wasn't joking. 01:59:11 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ah yes now i see 01:59:12 CHAT DB511611: Falco, I understand you always ask to be the leader of things in alot of blogs, but just because you are finally a mod somewhere, doesn't mean you have to always act superior constantly 01:59:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thank for to be explaining 01:59:28 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Show respect to the admins. 01:59:52 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 01:59:53 CHAT South Ferry: For now, let us discuss a gud topic, like 01:59:59 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 02:00:12 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra, I did the most explained explanation possible 02:00:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop asking for a promotion, dude. 02:00:18 CHAT DB511611: When mods here call me a prick and tell me to shut the fuck up and that everyone hates me 02:00:21 CHAT South Ferry: Not a promotion Korra, 02:00:25 CHAT South Ferry: But my admin back. 02:00:29 CHAT South Ferry: So I can get to doing some work. 02:00:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: :) 02:00:30 CHAT Qstlijku: MediaWiki:Chat.js 02:00:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Finally. 02:00:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Sourh, ur not getting it back 02:00:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He got banned. 02:00:36 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 02:00:36 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: no undoing 02:00:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: on this wiki I worked to get admin, didn't get it instantly 02:00:46 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: It is a legitimate ban. 02:00:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Matter-of-fact 02:00:54 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 02:00:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Falco didn't ask for admin. 02:01:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I asked him to become one. 02:01:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 02:01:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: True facts 02:01:19 CHAT South Ferry: I believe it is best that I receive my position back, so I can continue to do work here. I do not know why it was even taken in the first place. 02:01:21 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: South, you just beg for admin 02:01:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: no db seemed like cool like ice guy 02:01:30 CHAT South Ferry: Nah, I am begging for it back 02:01:31 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what he do wrong? 02:01:32 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: shut up and earn it for once 02:01:33 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 02:01:36 CHAT South Ferry: I did earn it, Michael. 02:01:44 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Well, earn it again 02:01:45 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Neo he minimodded 02:01:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Neo disrespect and minimodding 02:02:00 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what is a mini mod? 02:02:01 CHAT Rick Sanhez: i think we can agree to a temporary promotion for CSS work, maybe add content moderator for Template:RailModule 02:02:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: is it like 02:02:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: mod 02:02:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Lifes a bitch. But u still live through it 02:02:06 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: someone who acts like a mod 02:02:08 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but less piwer? 02:02:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: A regular user who acts like a mod 02:02:25 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:02:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:02:28 CHAT South Ferry: Without this position, I will be able to do no work for some time. 02:02:30 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !log 02:02:30 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 121 messages logged. 02:02:30 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Ember, not me 02:02:31 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:02:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Neo minimodding means a normal user acting like a mod but is not 02:02:35 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 02:02:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 02:02:43 CHAT South Ferry: For example: railmodule, the front page, css, or js, or continue to work on the rules. 02:02:44 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: South, earn your admin back 02:03:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: can i be admin please 02:03:11 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Stop begging and actually SHOW Korra u deserve Admin 02:03:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i do not want to be a 02:03:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: MINI-MOD 02:03:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: fuck no, Neo. 02:03:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: it sounds not good like food 02:03:27 CHAT Qstlijku: ^^^^^ 02:03:29 CHAT Qstlijku: @Korra 02:03:39 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:03:40 CHAT Enchanted Iris: that wasn't just a no that was a fuck no 02:03:40 CHAT Rick Sanhez: stop begging for admin it makes you look worse 02:03:41 CHAT Enchanted Iris: lol 02:03:46 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Neo no, because you have to earn it not ask for it 02:03:51 CHAT NeoBranwen711: why must you be meanie bo beenie to me sir? 02:03:54 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: @Iris Fuck Yes ;) 02:04:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: !rules 02:04:06 CBOT SlendyBot: You can find the chat rules here. 02:04:07 CHAT South Ferry: For now the work I was doing is going to be put on hiatus, sad. 02:04:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ask Pyro, Neo. 02:04:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: read them 02:04:10 CHAT Enchanted Iris: LOL 02:04:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: pyro does not like me 02:04:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No 02:04:23 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Neo is under the influence of drugs 02:04:23 CHAT NeoBranwen711: she thinks she is BETER TAN ME 02:04:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You don't like her. 02:04:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SHE IS! 02:04:30 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i do not like pyro 02:04:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: because pyro 02:04:34 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Meanie bo beanie... 02:04:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: !rules 02:04:35 CHAT NeoBranwen711: no like me 02:04:35 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: WTF 02:04:36 CBOT SlendyBot: You can find the chat rules here. 02:04:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: Neo read the rules 02:04:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one undo. 02:04:51 CHAT Enchanted Iris: Nacht is nice 02:04:53 CHAT South Ferry: The hell is going on tonight 02:05:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: South, take it to PM. No drama in main, ok? 02:05:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He trash-talk Pyro, he get ban. 02:05:18 CHAT South Ferry: There is noone to take this to PM, Michael. 02:05:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 02:05:26 CHAT South Ferry: I simply made a statement on what is going on. 02:05:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, he's a troll. 02:05:35 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: South, put it in my PM. 02:05:36 CHAT South Ferry: Chat is very weird today. 02:05:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's one of the trolls from CC. 02:05:43 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 02:05:52 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: He was trolling Pyro 02:05:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks for unbanning the troll. 02:05:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: we need a better reason then he doesn't lile Pyro 02:05:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: like* 02:06:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's a cross-wiki troll. 02:06:08 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 02:06:21 CHAT South Ferry: This is insane. 02:06:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's 3 days. 02:06:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Fuck, my name is bright as fuck. 02:06:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: we can't ban someone who didn't break a rule 02:06:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess 02:06:46 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:06:46 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South I'll do the front page stuff instead 02:06:47 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess, you can ban a troll 02:06:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you kicked someone for being mature. 02:06:55 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Hi Herley 02:06:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Yes 02:07:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: no i didn't Korra 02:07:04 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hi 02:07:08 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess, you kicked me for doing the right things in chat 02:07:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: i kicked them for being rude 02:07:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 02:07:14 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: DB deserved his ban 02:07:15 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: A few days ago 02:07:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Shadow 02:07:17 CHAT Harleyquin16: I have a blister on my thumb 02:07:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Rip @Harley 02:07:29 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me hugs Harley 02:07:30 CHAT South Ferry: This is the weird atm 02:07:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now everyone move on. 02:07:35 CHAT South Ferry: is weird* 02:07:36 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Ok 02:07:38 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me runs away 02:07:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eh? 02:07:46 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Idk 02:07:52 CHAT Harleyquin16: No hugs 02:07:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ok? 02:08:01 CHAT South Ferry: Maaaan, I left to go do some organizing and I come back to this mess 02:08:03 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: B...but I'm uncle Mick 02:08:13 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yeah, talk about something like summer vacation 02:08:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shadow, that sounded perverted. (silly) 02:08:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: South, that's what everyone does 02:08:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: South, PM 02:08:27 CHAT South Ferry: Sure, Falco 02:08:39 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra, I am Uncle Mick to Harley. It isn't perverted 02:08:40 CHAT Harleyquin16: What's your point uncle mick 02:08:45 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I feel bad though 02:08:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was a joke, man. 02:08:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I hope Mess doesn't feel bad 02:08:58 CHAT South Ferry: This chatroom is very clearly crazy today. 02:09:03 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: But still 02:09:16 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: She does get upset really quickly sometimes 02:10:02 CHAT South Ferry: Sigh. 02:10:03 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !tell Messenger Deception that Don't be mad, sis. I was just saying 1 thing. I didn't want to upset you :( 02:10:04 CBOT SlendyBot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 02:10:05 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me pokes uncle Mick 02:10:07 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:10:09 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:10:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Man 02:10:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 64 messages logged. 02:10:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !restart 02:10:54 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 64 messages logged. 02:10:54 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:10:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Both chats are moving really fast today 02:10:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ikr 02:10:54 CHAT South Ferry: What is even going on man. 02:10:54 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ @Q 02:10:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TDL is full today. 02:10:54 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back, Messenger Deception. 02:10:54 CHAT Harleyquin16: Mummy 02:10:58 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess, don't be mad. Please 02:10:59 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 02:11:00 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I was saying - sentence 02:11:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi Harley 02:11:12 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me offers Mess a hug 02:11:16 CHAT South Ferry: Somebody probably used some black magic here. 02:11:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 02:11:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs Shadow 02:11:42 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me hugs Mess back 02:11:44 CHAT South Ferry: Surely, this cannot be a normal TDL chat. 02:11:49 CHAT Qstlijku: What about earlier? 02:11:52 CHAT South Ferry: Prolly some science experiment. 02:11:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Before I came back? 02:11:56 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me hugs mum 02:11:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess, PM ( that's something I ain't said in a while ) 02:12:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Unfortunately the boy wasn't on 02:12:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South drop it 02:12:05 CHAT South Ferry: The hell man 02:12:08 CHAT Qstlijku: *bot 02:12:08 CHAT South Ferry: Wtf Falco 02:12:24 CHAT South Ferry: Drop what, I am commenting on the weird chat, agreed to be Michael, nothing wrong with it. 02:12:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Drop the topic before you potentially start drama 02:13:08 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Who are those people getting banned? 02:13:25 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /ban Michael l HPNG Shadow for 2 hours 02:13:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Harley why do you say it like that? 02:14:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 02:14:27 CHAT Harleyquin16: Because its a name of a song and idk 02:14:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Just say fuck 02:14:36 CHAT South Ferry: For now, let us move on. I will put all the things I was planning on hiatus for now. 02:14:43 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Harley been listening to Eminem 02:15:00 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Eminem has better songs 02:15:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ;) 02:15:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah 02:15:17 CHAT Harleyquin16: I dont wanna say fuck because I say it to much 02:15:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Didn't know that 02:15:21 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Nah, I like Grime 02:15:27 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: it sounds dope af 02:15:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway just so you know Fack isn't allowed on CC chat either 02:15:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess, PM 02:15:51 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought Iris didn't really hate Klaus now? 02:15:55 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: D 02:15:57 CHAT Qstlijku: At least not that much? 02:16:02 CHAT South Ferry: ???????????????????????????????????? 02:16:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just doing as she asked. 02:16:10 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Lol 02:16:19 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Korra who are they sock accounts of? 02:16:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Different people 02:16:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: Shadow i didn't get the PM 02:16:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Klaus is one of them 02:16:47 CHAT Qstlijku: The other one's named Tyler 02:17:02 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Are they socks of the raiders? 02:17:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I just sent it 02:17:06 CHAT Qstlijku: No 02:17:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, they are trolls bothering Iris. 02:17:20 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 02:17:38 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra going in? 02:17:40 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: jk 02:17:45 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Kick me, I deserve it 02:17:56 JOIN Michael I HPNG Shadow has joined Team Demon Light. 02:18:00 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Thanks 02:18:10 CHAT South Ferry: ???????????????????????? 02:18:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I realized my mistakes and I faced a punishment 02:18:20 CHAT South Ferry: What did you do 02:19:17 JOIN Twixtie has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:31 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: LETS MAKE TDL GREAT AGAIN. 02:19:32 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back Twixtie. 02:19:42 CHAT South Ferry: This can never be accomplished, Michael 02:19:43 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: no, no trump quotes 02:19:50 CHAT Twixtie: 0-0 02:19:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: South, nothing is impossible so JUST DO IT 02:20:06 CHAT South Ferry: A dead meme, indeed 02:20:06 CHAT Twixtie: What is happening??? 02:20:08 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Dont let your dreams be dreams 02:20:10 CHAT South Ferry: idk, twixtie 02:20:17 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Idk @Twix 02:20:23 CHAT South Ferry: Prolly some witchcraft 02:20:35 CHAT South Ferry: This will all wear off in the morning. 02:20:38 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I and South Ferry to DO IT. Don't let your dreams be dreams 02:20:43 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Yup 02:20:45 CHAT South Ferry: A dead meme, indeed 02:20:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Who's The Vengeful Soul? 02:21:00 CHAT Enchanted Iris: Tyler 02:21:02 CHAT South Ferry: For some reason, sudden personality changes occur quite a bit here. 02:21:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tyler Lockwood. 02:21:16 CHAT Twixtie: /me curls up into a ball and dies 02:21:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: why did you ban Jerome Joker Valeska 02:21:57 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Jerome is Harley's BF. 02:22:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Dont ban Jerpme 02:22:04 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: +Jerome 02:22:07 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: * 02:22:09 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Fuck 02:22:29 CHAT South Ferry: wtf, who are all these people 02:22:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Trolls 02:22:39 CHAT South Ferry: Maaan, this is insane. 02:22:45 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ikr 02:22:47 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Should Jerome be unbanned? 02:22:50 CHAT South Ferry: Yes 02:22:58 CHAT South Ferry: An outside force, clearly is the cause of this.. 02:23:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: god dang, Insane Black Star needs to get a life. 02:23:14 CHAT South Ferry: Some weird mysterious magical force has joined the chatroom. 02:23:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Jerome is already blocked 02:23:33 CHAT Qstlijku: For vandalism 02:23:45 CHAT South Ferry: Oh yea 02:23:47 CHAT South Ferry: Then he shall remain blocked. 02:24:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Jeez 02:24:29 CHAT South Ferry: I believe some sort of force, perhaps The Demon's Light, has entered the minds of various users here. 02:24:33 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:24:36 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Iris, how many people do you hate? 02:24:45 CHAT Qstlijku: I think they're all Tyler's accounts 02:24:47 CHAT Enchanted Iris: I hate no one 02:24:58 CHAT Enchanted Iris: I just have great memory over peoples accounts 02:25:00 CHAT Enchanted Iris: and names 02:25:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Tyler as in HugeClockTowerFan? 02:25:10 CHAT South Ferry: User:The Right Enigma 02:25:27 CHAT South Ferry: User:WhoricalJade 02:25:33 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 02:25:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dang, he needs a life. 02:25:42 CHAT South Ferry: Korra banned a disabled user earlier 02:25:43 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 02:25:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Wasnt there a Mikurii account 02:25:50 CHAT South Ferry: User:Slutical Jade 02:25:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Or somethig similar? 02:25:53 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Those names are starting to get inappropriate 02:26:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South (radical) 02:26:07 CHAT Enchanted Iris: anything tied to flames of phoenix is him 02:26:11 CHAT South Ferry: Most of these accounts are blocked by FANDOM (giggle) 02:26:22 CHAT South Ferry: User:Niklaus Mikaelson II 02:26:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South (radical) 02:26:24 CHAT Enchanted Iris: Kagome14 02:26:32 CHAT Enchanted Iris: Legendary145 02:26:43 CHAT Enchanted Iris: oh their are many 02:26:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Why is he raiding this chat? 02:26:57 CHAT South Ferry: He isn't Falco 02:27:04 CHAT South Ferry: korra is just banning all of his various accounts. 02:27:23 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2486 Answer 02:27:28 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Iris, we have your back :) 02:27:43 CHAT Enchanted Iris: Thanks 02:27:50 CHAT Enchanted Iris: that is very much appreciated 02:27:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yes, we will help you ban and block him 02:28:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No problem, Iris. 02:28:08 CHAT Enchanted Iris: Thanks Korra 02:28:11 CHAT South Ferry: Please remember to block these accounts aswell. 02:28:15 CHAT Enchanted Iris: I have 02:28:23 CHAT Enchanted Iris: I am the one that linked them to Korra 02:28:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: KORRA 02:28:34 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1205321 02:28:36 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me hugs Iris ;) 02:28:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 02:28:38 CHAT Qstlijku: That's another account 02:28:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: The Oogie Boogie Man just joined CC 02:28:40 CHAT Enchanted Iris: I gave him my block log 02:28:50 CHAT Enchanted Iris: at my wikia 02:28:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw, Mess. 02:28:55 CHAT Enchanted Iris: with all the sock accounts 02:29:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Coffee&Clorox CHAT We are discussing the dangers of pop music CHAT 9:28 CHAT NightFalcon9004 CHAT what your body has CHAT 9:28 CHAT Coffee&Clorox CHAT come join us CHAT 9:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711 CHAT night dont be meanie bo beanie! CHAT 9:28 CHAT NightFalcon9004 CHAT wow how dare you diss Michael Jackson like that CHAT boiiiiiiii 02:29:36 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Q that pinged me 02:30:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: How does that make sense? 02:30:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Why? 02:30:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: meanie bo beanie? 02:30:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Falcon. 02:30:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 02:30:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Falco 02:30:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Q because of my username 02:30:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Ob 02:30:30 CHAT Qstlijku: *Oh 02:31:14 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I just set Black Hat as a ping now 02:31:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Just looked at the lyrics for that Eminem song mentioned earlier 02:31:25 CHAT South Ferry: Sure. 02:31:31 CHAT Qstlijku: It's about the most explicit song I've ever sing 02:31:32 CHAT Twixtie: .. 02:31:34 CHAT Qstlijku: *seen 02:31:50 CHAT South Ferry: I've probably seen worse. 02:32:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Q look up CupcakKe's music those are worse 02:32:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like Humble. 02:32:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That song is filthy as hell 02:32:14 CHAT South Ferry: Sit Down Be Humble is a nice song. 02:32:21 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic, you should listen to 02:32:25 CHAT South Ferry: "Alright" - by Kendrick Lamar. 02:32:32 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Korra but all rap songs are filthy 02:32:38 CHAT South Ferry: This is, of course, false. 02:32:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Like what @Falco? 02:32:49 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: K 02:33:20 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: SOUTH LISTENS TO KENDRICK LAMAR TOO 02:33:29 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Q like some of CupcakKe's music or My Neck, My Back 02:33:30 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: South, I thought wrong bro 02:33:31 CHAT South Ferry: I don't, but my brother does. 02:33:40 CHAT South Ferry: He has given me songs, before, however, 02:33:42 CHAT South Ferry: And they are good. 02:33:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I felt like I fought off an invansion of socks. 02:33:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South do you like DNA by Kendrick Lamar 02:33:58 CHAT South Ferry: FOr example, "Alright", and "VIce City". 02:34:03 CHAT South Ferry: I have heard of DNA. 02:34:06 CHAT South Ferry: I should check it out. 02:34:16 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South you should 02:34:22 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 02:34:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Lil Uzi Vert is the worst rapper currently 02:34:47 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 02:34:57 CHAT Harleyquin16: ? 02:34:58 CHAT South Ferry: Why did you kick A spy am i, Messenger Deception? 02:35:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cuz he's been sitting in chat for over an hour not speaking. 02:35:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's kinda weird. 02:35:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me smells troll 02:35:44 CHAT Twixtie: Jp pm 02:35:45 CHAT South Ferry: Whomst'd've is the troll? 02:35:47 CHAT Twixtie: hp 02:35:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me banned a whole fuck-load of trolls. 02:36:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: South who the heck did i just kick 02:36:08 CHAT South Ferry: A spy am i. 02:36:17 CHAT South Ferry: However, they are not a troll. 02:36:21 CHAT South Ferry: So, whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es was it? 02:36:27 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Twix PM 02:36:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: they are a troll 02:36:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ^ 02:36:52 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: They have trolled cc before 02:36:53 CHAT South Ferry: However, they have been in chat before with TheKorraFanatic and I, and they supplied valuable information on trolls. 02:36:57 CHAT South Ferry: Wait, they have? 02:37:10 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: i think, yes 02:37:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes 02:37:29 CHAT South Ferry: Hmm, an anti-hereo! 02:37:32 CHAT South Ferry: anti-hero*! 02:37:45 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 02:37:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry: CHAT However, they are not a troll. CHAT So, whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es was it? 02:37:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: what the fuck was that? 02:37:58 CHAT South Ferry: A meme 02:38:00 CHAT South Ferry: (giggle) 02:38:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Darn lag 02:38:32 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South (radical) 02:39:03 CHAT Harleyquin16: Fack 02:39:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: i gtg to bed goodnight 02:39:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye Mess 02:39:34 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Bye Mess 02:39:40 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell, Deception 02:39:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: btw Logan was banned from CC earlier @south 02:39:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 02:39:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess PM 02:40:01 CHAT Harleyquin16: Night mum 02:40:12 CHAT South Ferry: I am aware, MeMe. 02:40:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Hello? 02:40:19 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it All to the Depths of Hell, 02:40:20 CBOT SlendyBot: bye Shadow I can't we can talk tomorrow 02:40:25 CBOT SlendyBot: bye 02:40:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Lag made em think chat was dead and it killed me 02:40:41 CHAT Chase McFly: I've been here since 6:55 02:40:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Lagging 2016 04 23